Rain Bow
by Tachibana Aguri
Summary: Sarada sangat mencintai Papanya. Begitu pula Papanya. Mereka sangat bahagia hidup bersama. Walaupun tanpa kehadiran seorang Mama bagi Sarada./"Papa, itu pelangi!"/"Kalau pelangi adalah pita indah yang menghiasi langit setelah dilanda hujan, aku akan menjadi pita indah yang menghiasi hati Papa saat Papa dilanda kesedihan."/Original Story, Beautiful Rain./Chap 1 up!/AntiSasuIno.
1. Prologue

**Eleonora Beckham present,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story, Beautiful Rain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All characters in here belonged to Kishimoto** _ **-sama.**_ **But, Sarada** **is my** _ **imotou!**_ **:p**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Rain Bow**

* * *

Sekumpulan awan cumulus menutupi langit biru. Sesekali terdengar suara bergemuruh dari langit. Namun, itu tak cukup membuat takut para manusia. Mereka masih berlalu-lalang di jalanan tanpa khawatir pakaian serta tubuhnya akan basah. Jelas, mereka tak takut. Karena mereka sudah siap sedia jas hujan dan payung untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari air hujan.

Titik-titik air mulai jatuh dari langit. Namun, matahari masih setia menerangi bumi walaupun sedikit tertutup oleh awan. Hal ini sungguh membuat gadis kecil bersurai hitam ini bingung.

"Papa, mengapa di saat hujan seperti ini masih ada matahari?" tanya gadis kecil itu pada Papanya. Dan Papanya yang berada di sebelahnya pun tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab,

"Mungkin karena _Kami-sama_ ingin kau melihat pelangi secara langsung. Kau belum pernah melihat pelangi secara langsung, 'kan?"

Gadis kecil yang dikenal bernama Uchiha Sarada itu pun mengangguk pelan. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kau akan melihat pelangi itu."

Tak lama kemudian, hujan berhenti. Dan, terlihatlah sebuah lengkungan berwarna merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu, di langit.

"Papa, itu pelangi!" ucap Sarada sambil memandang takjub pelangi tersebut.

"Hn. Indah, bukan?" ucap Sang Papa, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya, sangat indah. Kalau saja aku bisa menggapainya, akan kuhadiahkan yang warna biru untuk Papa. Papa suka warna biru, 'kan?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan gadis kecilnya. "Aku pernah mendengar sedikit penjelasan Ino _-sensei_ tentang pelangi,"

"Oh, ya? Coba ceritakan pada Papa."

"Pelangi terbentuk karena adanya pembiasan cahaya antara titik air hujan dan cahaya matahari. Setelah dibiaskan, cahaya matahari yang terlihat berwarna putih diuraikan menjadi beberapa warna. Yaitu, _me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u._ Kata Ino _-sensei_ , begitulah cara mudah untuk menghafal warna pelangi. Nah, terbentuklah pelangi di langit setelah proses penguraian. Pelangi tidak selamanya ada, dalam jangka waktu yang sangat pendek, pelangi akan menghilang sendiri. Juga mitos mengatakan bahwa ada harta karun di ujung pelangi. Lalu, Bahasa Inggris dari pelangi adalah _rainbow._ Ya, itulah yang dijelaskan Ino _-sensei_ tentang pelangi." ucap Sarada panjang lebar.

"Wah, ternyata anak Papa sangatlah pintar." puji Sasuke sambil mengacak pelan surai Sarada yang senada dengan miliknya. Ya, benar. Sarada sangatlah pintar untuk anak berumur delapan tahun. Daya ingat dan fokus Sarada sangat bagus sehingga ucapan gurunya itu dapat melekat sempurna di otak Sarada. Selain itu, Sarada memiliki keingintahuan yang besar sehingga mendukungnya dalam proses pembelajarannya.

"Sarada, kau tahu tidak?" Sarada menggeleng pelan. Sasuke pun hanya tertawa pelan. Lalu meneruskan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu tidak mengapa pelangi dalam bahasa Inggris dinamakan dari kata dasar _rain_ dan _bow?"_

"Setahuku, _rain_ itu artinya hujan. Dan _bow_ artinya ... Emm?" Sarada jadi kebingungan sendiri.

"Pita," bantu Sasuke. "Jadi, _rainbow_ artinya pita indah yang menghiasi langit setelah hujan. Kau lihat itu, bentuk pelangi itu seperti sehelai pita berwarna-warni yang digabungkan, 'kan?"

"Hm, iya. Kau betul, Papa." ucap Sarada. "Papa, kalau pelangi adalah pita indah yang menghiasi langit setelah dilanda hujan, aku akan menjadi pita indah yang selalu menghiasi hati Papa saat Papa dilanda kesedihan."

Sasuke tertegun. Romantis sekali. Sasuke jadi teringat pada seseorang. Seseorang yang mengucapkan kalimat yang serupa dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Sarada padanya. Tapi, siapa? Ah, sudahlah, Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot memikirkannya.

Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Sarada.

"Aku sayang, Papa. Selamanya." gumam Sarada sambil membalas pelukan Papanya.

"Sarada, apa kau bahagia hidup dengan Papa? Mengapa?" entah mengapa kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat bahagia, Pa. Karena Papa selalu menyanyangiku dan selalu ada untukku setiap saat, setiap waktu."

(Meskipun tanpa kehadiran seorang Ibu. Ya, tanpa seorang Ibu.)

 **to be continued...**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Ada yang udah nonton Beautiful Rain? Itu loh, drama korea mengharukan tentang ayah-anak. Nyesek nontonnya. Ya, ff ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea Beautiful Rain. Tapi, tetep aja. Ide cerita ini pure dari otak Ella sendiri. Mungkin ada beberapa plot cerita Beautiful Rain yang bakalan dimasukin ke dalem ff ini.**

 **Ella ucapkan terima kasih yang udah mau menyumbangkan waktunya hanya untuk membaca ff ini. Jangan lupa beri review yang membangun supaya Ella semangat buat lanjutin ff ini ke chapter satu yaa ... ^^**

 **See ya! *kissbay***

 **.**

 **[27.06.16]**

 **-EllaBeckham.**


	2. Together

Sarada berlari-lari kecil menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa Sasuke masih ada di belakangnya.

"Ya! Aku menang lagi!" teriak Sarada sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sasuke yang tertinggal jauh di belakang hanya tertawa dengan napas tersengal-sengal karena lelah mengejar Sarada. "Papa payah! Larinya seperti siput!"

"Hm, kau memang selalu hebat dalam mengalahkan Papa!" puji seorang pria muda bersurai raven berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun itu–Uchiha Sasuke, sambil mengusap pelan pucuk rambut Sarada.

"Tentu saja. Nah, karena aku menang, Papa harus membiarkanku untuk mencubit pipi Papa!" ucap Sarada sambil mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke pun berjongkok sehingga dasi yang dipakainya menyentuh lututnya. Sarada pun mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk mencubit pipi sang Papa.

" _Ittai_ , Sarada!" ucap Sasuke pura-pura kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat dicubit Sarada. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sarada malah mentertawakan Papanya yang sedang mengerang kesakitan. Melihat Sarada tertawa, Sasuke pun ikut tertawa. Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Biar kuulangi, BERSAMA.

 **Eleonora Beckham present,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story, Beautiful Rain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All characters in here belonged to Kishimoto** _ **-sama.**_ **But, Sarada** **is my** _ **imotou!**_ **:p**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Rain Bow**

* * *

" _Ohayou_ , Uchiha _-san_. Bisakah aku membawa Sarada masuk? Lima menit lagi, bel akan berbunyi." ucap guru kesayangan Sarada, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino _-sensei!"_ pekik Sarada. "Nah, Papa, Ino _-sensei_ sudah menjemputku, jadi aku masuk dulu ya?"

Sasuke pun memandang Sarada lembut kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Ino."Yamanaka _-san,_ bisakah kau menjaga Sarada sebentar setelah pulang sekolah nanti? Aku sepertinya akan pulang lebih telat karena di kantor sedang ada masalah."

"Dengan senang hati, Uchiha _-san_."

"Hn. _Arigatou._ " Sasuke ber- _ojigi_ di depan Ino, dan Ino pun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sarada, Papa pergi bekerja dulu, ya. Jangan nakal di sekolah. Dan _gomen_ , Papa akan pulang lebih telat nanti. Jadi kau bersama Ino _-sensei_ ya?"

"Ya, baiklah baiklah. Tapi ketika Papa pulang nanti, belikan aku es krim rasa stroberi ya? Janji?" Sarada mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan mendekatkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sasuke.

"Janji." Sasuke mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking mungil milik Sarada.

"Dah, Papa." ucap Sarada sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Setelah memastikan Sarada dan Ino sudah masuk ke dalam sekolah, Sasuke pun melirik ke jam tangannya.

"Gawat! Aku terlambat!" pekik Sasuke sambil berlari membawa kopernya.

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Keadaan sekolah sudah sangat sepi karena semua murid telah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tinggal Sarada dan guru kesayangannya duduk di bangku depan gerbang sekolah, menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Sambil mengisi kekosongan, Sarada menepuk nyamuk-nyamuk yang mengincar darahnya. Sedangkan Ino dari tadi memandangi Sarada sambil sesekali tertawa melihat kelakuan polos Sarada.

"Sarada, banyak nyamuk ya?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, _sensei._ Untung saja, mereka tak sempat meminum darahku karena aku lebih dulu membunuh mereka."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu Papamu di rumah _sensei_ saja?" tawar Ino.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Papa mencariku?"

"Akan _sensei_ telepon dulu, sebentar ya."

Baru saja Ino membuka tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, seorang pria dengan kemeja kusut berlari ke arahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Uchiha _-san?_ Baru saja aku akan meneleponmu."

"Ah, _gomen_ telah merepotkanmu. Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu.

"Ahaha. Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Uchiha _-san_. Santai saja. Lagipula aku senang menjaga Sarada."

"Hn. _Arigatou_. Mau pulang bersama? Jalan menuju rumahku dan rumahmu searah 'kan?"

"Ah, iya."

"Wah, wah. Papa sampai melupakanku di sini," sindir Sarada. Sasuke dan Ino pun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sarada.

...

Hari ini di taman kota sedang ada pertunjukan akrobat, jadi Sasuke, Ino, dan Sarada memutuskan untuk mengunjungi taman kota sebentar. Sekalian, Sarada ingin menagih janji kepada Papanya soal es krim stroberi-nya.

"Kau mau es krim rasa apa, Yamanaka _-san?"_ tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Uchiha _-san_."

"Hei, ayolah. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah menjaga Sarada hari ini."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku mau rasa _blueberry_ saja."

"Kalau aku rasa _matcha_ saja."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah memegang es krimnya masing-masing.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Tujuh ratus lima puluh yen,"

Sasuke pun merogoh kantong celananya, namun ia tak menemukan dompetnya disana.

"Sarada, tolong kau pegang es krim Papa." ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan es krimnya pada Sarada.

Sasuke pun kembali merogoh kantong celananya. Namun, ia kembali tak menemukan dompetnya disana. Sasuke pun mulai membuka kopernya dan mencari-cari disana, namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke tak dapat menemukan dompetnya.

"Gawat, aku kecopetan!" pekik Sasuke. "Aduh, _gomen,_ Paman aku–"

"Ini Paman uangnya." ucap Ino sambil memberikan uang sen seharga tujuh ratus lima puluh yen.

"Tapi, Yamanaka _-san ._.." ucap Sasuke ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uchiha _-san_." ucap Ino sambil tersenyum simpul. "Hei, pertunjukan akrobatnya sudah dimulai, ayo kita kesana!"

"Yeay! Pertunjukan akrobatnya sudah dimulai!" pekik Sarada sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan Ino secara bersamaan.

...

Tepukan riuh dari para penonton terdengar nyaring. Pertunjukan akrobat sudah selesai, para penonton membubarkan diri dari sana. Termasuk Sasuke dan Ino.

Sasuke dan Ino berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Sasuke menggendong tubuh mungil Sarada yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sedangkan Ino membawa _popcorn_ yang belum habis dimakan pada saat pertunjukan akrobat tadi.

"Sarada terlihat sangat imut ketika sedang tidur." komentar Ino sambil mengelus pipi gembil Sarada.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke.

"Uchiha _-san_ , boleh aku tahu kemana Mamanya Sarada?"

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap kosong jalan di depannya. Ino pun sedikit terkejut dengan respon Sasuke terhadap pertanyaannya. Ino merasa tidak enak, tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu pada Sasuke. Rasa penasaran terhadap Mamanya Sarada pun Ino tepis jauh-jauh. Jangan sampai hubungan baik Sasuke dengannya renggang karena rasa penasarannya itu.

"Ah, _gomen_ Uchiha _-san_ , aku tidak bermaksud ... "

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Sasuke tegas sambil melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. "Setidaknya aku mempunyai orang yang aku percaya untuk berbagi masa laluku yang kelam."

Senyum Ino pun mengembang. Ino tak menyangka, ternyata Sasuke mempercayai dirinya. Ya, Sasuke mempercayai dirinya.

.

"Ehm, _arigatou_ untuk hari ini, Uchiha _-san_. Dan _arigatou_ karena kau sudah mempercayaiku."

" _Douitamashitte,_ " respon Sasuke. " _Arigatou_ juga karena kau telah menemaniku dan menemani Sarada hari ini, dan–es krimnya."

Ino pun mengangguk pelan sambil tertawa kecil. "Nah, sudah sampai."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Yamanaka _-san_."

"Hm, _jaa._ "

...

Sasuke berlari-lari kecil sambil menjinjing kopernya menuju sekolah Sarada. Sarada pasti sudah menunggunya dengan bosan di depan gerbang sekolah.

" _Gomen_ Sarada," gumam Sasuke sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Namun, perkiraan Sasuke salah besar. Sarada baru saja keluar dari kelasnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan-nya ke seluruh halaman sekolah–mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Senyum Sasuke pun mengembang ketika Sarada menemukan keberadaan-nya.

"Itu Papaku!" seru Sarada. "Ayo, katanya kalian mau melihat Papaku?"

Sarada pun menghampirinya lalu melemparkan senyuman manis padanya, namun Sarada tak hanya sendiri. Ia datang bersama teman-teman sekelasnya–sekitar delapan orang.

"Ini Papamu, Sarada? Tampan sekali!"

"Papamu tinggi sekali, aku mau jadi seperti dia!"

"Papamu kerja apa? Keren sekali pakaiannya!"

"Itu Papamu? Aku kira Kakakmu!"

"Berapa umur Papamu? Masih muda sekali, kelihatannya!"

"Siapa nama Papamu, Sarada?"

Sasuke pun cengo melihat mata teman-teman Sarada yang berbinar-binar melihatnya. "Ayo, perkenalkan diri Papa!" pinta Sarada sambil menarik-narik kemeja biru laut yang dikenakan Papanya.

"Ah, iya iya. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Umurku dua puluh sembilan tahun. Soal pekerjaan,–"

"Pekerjaan Papaku adalah seorang manajer dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal! Iya 'kan, Papa?" ucap Sarada bangga.

"Ah–eh! Itu, iya! Benar kata Sarada," ucap Sasuke gugup.

"Woaah! Keren sekali!"

Sasuke tak menyangka kalau ia akan mempunyai _fansgirl_ –apalagi di sekolah putrinya sendiri.

"Hotaru _-chan,_ ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau kesini, hah?" panggil seorang Ibu dari salah satu teman Sarada.

"Aku ingin melihat Papanya Sarada dulu, _Kaa-san._ " ucap Hotaru sambil menggandeng tangan Ibunya yang masih bengong ditempat." _Kaa-san,_ kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita pulang."

"Sebentar Hotaru _-chan_. Sepertinya _Kaa-san_ harus berkenalan dulu dengan Papanya Sarada." ucap Ibu Hotaru sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hotaru kemudian tersenyum genit dan mengedipkan mata kirinya pada Sasuke. " _Konnichiwa_ , Uchiha _-san_. Namaku Karin Uzumaki, Ibu dari Hotaru Uzumaki, teman Sarada." ucapnya sambil menaikkan kacamata merah mudanya.

"Hn. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Uzumaki _-san_."

"Ahh, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Rasanya kita seperti orang asing. Bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku Karin saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke, hm?"

"Hn, baiklah. Itu tidak jadi masalah." Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Karin, juga pada Hotaru.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , kau tahu? Melihatmu mengingatkanku pada Ayahnya Hotaru. Senyum-mu, tatapan lembutmu, semuanya sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya Hotaru." tutur Karin malu-malu.

"Oh, kalau aku boleh tahu, kemana Ayahnya Hotaru?"

"Ah, dia sudah meninggal dunia tiga bulan yang lalu. Hotaru sangat merindukan Ayahnya, bahkan di tengah-tengah mimpinya Hotaru selalu mengigaukan nama Ayahnya. Yah, kalau saja ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok Ayahnya itu, Hotaru pasti sangat bahagia, begitu pula denganku." ucap Karin.

Kode. Sasuke tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Karin. Karin seakan-akan memintanya untuk menjadi pengganti Ayahnya Hotaru, secara tidak langsung. Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak benar. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"... _-kun?_ Sasuke _-kun?"_ ucap Karin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan-nya ke depan wajah Sasuke. "Kau melamun?"

" _Gomen_ Karin, aku–"

"Ah, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Dan, bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau seorang Duda beranak satu?"

Jujur saja, ucapan Karin menohok hati Sasuke.

 _Duda beranak satu?_

Yang benar saja.

"Kau tidak usah menjawabnya, Sasuke _-kun._ Aku sudah tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya, dan ternyata benar. Mungkin kita jodoh, Sasuke _-kun._ Nasib kita sama, hm?" ucap Karin sambil menggamit lengan Sasuke.

"Karin, ini ti-tidak benar ... Ada banyak anak-anak disini ... " ucap Sasuke mengingatkan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Karin yang menempel pada lengannya.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh kalau–"

"PAPA! AYO KITA PULANG!" teriak Sarada yang tengah menggandeng tangan Ino. "AYO CEPAT! AKU SUDAH MENGANTUK TAHU!"

"Ah, _gomen_ Karin. Sarada ingin pulang sekarang. Jadi–" Sasuke pun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Karin.

"Hm, ya ya. Aku tahu," dengus Karin. "Ayo Hotaru _-chan_ kita juga pulang."

...

"Papa," panggil Sarada. "Aku tahu, _Kaa-san_ Hotaru naksir dengan Papa."

"Aduh, Sarada. Kau ini masih kecil, kau belum tahu soal itu." tegur Ino.

"Tapi, aku sudah tahu itu!" elak Sarada. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Papa diambil oleh _Kaa-san_ Hotaru yang genit itu, karena Papa hanya milikku!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap _aquamarine_ Ino. Ino pun menjadi gugup seketika karena Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens. "Aa ... Uchiha _-san,_ aku punya kabar gembira untukmu,"

"Kabar gembira untukku tidak ada?" tanya Sarada sewot.

"Tentu saja, kabar gembira itu juga untukmu, sayang." _onyx_ Sarada pun berbinar cerah. Sepertinya Sarada sangat antusias untuk mendengar kabar gembira yang akan disampaikan oleh Ino. "Kabar gembiranya, aku akan pindah rumah ke rumah kosong yang berada di belakang rumah kalian."

Sarada pun berteriak senang kemudian memeluk Ino penuh kasih sayang. Bagaimana Sarada tidak bahagia, guru kesayangannya akan tinggal di rumah yang berada tepat di belakang rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya, terdengar suara mesin mobil di depan rumah Sasuke dan Sarada. Mendengar itu, Sarada langsung memekik tertahan kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah untuk menyambut guru kesayangannya yang akan pindah rumah ke rumah yang berada tepat di belakang rumahnya. Ketika Sarada memakai sandal untuk menghampiri mobil yang berada di depan rumahnya, pintu mobil itu pun terbuka pelan. Muncullah seorang pria paruh baya dari dalam mobil tersebut. Melihat itu, terselip rasa kecewa di hati Sarada, ternyata yang datang bukanlah guru kesayangannya.

"Nak, apakah benar rumah yang berada di belakang rumahmu ini adalah rumah yang tidak ditempati?" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang keluar dari mobil tadi.

Sarada pun mengangguk perlahan dan mendekati pria paruh baya tersebut sambil berkata,"Benar, Paman. Tapi sayangnya, rumah itu sudah dibeli oleh guruku. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang, jadi Paman tidak bisa tinggal disana."

"Kurasa, gurumu itu sudah datang,"

Seorang gadis keluar dari mobil itu lagi. Namun, dia bukanlah gadis biasa, melainkan–

"INO _-SENSEI!"_

Sarada pun berlari ke arah Ino, kemudian menghambur ke pelukannya."Beraninya kau mengerjaiku, _sensei_." ungkap Sarada kesal.

"Hei, siapa yang mengerjaimu, hm? _Sensei_ tidak mengerjaimu," ucap Ino sambil mencubit pipi Sarada.

"Tadi, mengapa _sensei_ tidak langsung keluar dari mobil? Aku jadi khawatir, kalau _sensei_ tidak jadi pindah ke rumah di belakang rumahku, melainkan yang pindah Paman tua itu," ucap Sarada sejujur-jujurnya.

"Ahaha. Tentu saja Paman tua itu juga akan tinggal di rumah di belakang rumahmu itu," ucap Ino. "Karena, Paman tua itu adalah Ayahku."

"A ... Apa? Paman tua itu ... Ayahnya _sensei?"_

"Iya, Nak." ucap Ayah Ino lagi. Sarada tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Malu yang dirasakannya sekarang, sangat malu.

" _Gomen_ Paman tua... Aku ... Aku tidak tahu," cicit Sarada pelan.

"Haha. Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Dan, satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku Paman tua, panggil aku Kakek. Atau lebih tepatnya Kakek Inoichi."

"Eh ... Kakek Ichi?"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik," Inoichi pun mengusap puncak rambut Sarada perlahan. "Ino sudah sering cerita tentangmu. Katanya, kau adalah murid terpintar di kelas. Sarada Uchiha, 'kan?"

Sarada pun mengangguk pelan. "Selama ini, aku tak pernah punya Kakek. Tapi setelah melihatmu, aku menjadi bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang aku benar-benar mempunyai seorang Kakek." ucap Sarada. Inoichi hanya tertawa pelan kemudian melirik ke arah Ino, sedangkan Ino pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Sarada, apa Ino _-sensei_ sudah datang?" tanya Sasuke dari teras sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Sudah, Papa!" teriak Sarada bersemangat.

Sedangkan Ino, hanya bisa terbengong melihat Sasuke yang penampilannya yang–err. Sekarang, ia hanya memakai kaos dalam putihnya, sehingga dadanya yang bidang dan lengannya yang kekar dapat terlihat jelas oleh Ino. Dan, rambutnya yang acak-acakkan itu ... Serta wajahnya yang terlihat mengilat akibat keringat yang mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya ... Ah, sudahlah. Ino tak ingin membahasnya sekarang.

"Ah, Uchiha _-san_." sapa Ino.

"Yamanaka _-san_ ," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, jadi ini Uchiha Sasuke, hm? Ino sering sekali cerita tentangmu sampai aku kewalahan mendengarnya," gurau Inoichi.

"Ayah!" tegur Ino. Wajahnya bersemu merah akibat penuturan Ayahnya tadi.

"Iya, Paman. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Sasuke kemudian ber- _ojigi_ dihadapan Inoichi. Inoichi pun mendekati Sasuke, kemudian mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Aku yakin kau adalah anak yang baik, Nak."

" _Arigatou,_ Paman."

Sejak Ino dan Ayahnya tinggal ke belakang rumah Sasuke dan Sarada, hubungan mereka pun semakin dekat. Ino seringkali menemani Sarada belajar di rumah, dan bahkan memasakkan makanan untuk Sasuke dan Sarada.

Apalagi hubungan Inoichi dan Sarada. Mereka bagaikan surat dan prangko. Tak bisa lepas. Dan yang paling penting, mereka selalu kompak. Kompak dalam menjahili Ino dan Sasuke.

Ya, sekarang Sasuke merasakannya. Bagaimana rasanya kehangatan sebuah keluarga, yang tak pernah Sasuke dapatkan bersama istrinya.

 **to be continued ...**

 **Okay, so short chapter again. Gomen nee ... Otak Ella udah ngadat, pengennya chapter ini udah aja berhenti sampe situ xD. Yah, menurut Ella sih, kalau urusan words itu bertahap sesuai chapter. Kalau konfliknya baru kecil-kecilan (?) seperti diatas, ya jelas menurut Ella wordsnya pasti gak begitu banyak. Tapi, kalau udah mencapai klimaks, pasti wordsnya banyak gila. Yah, itu sih menurut Ella. Gatau kata yang lain gimana. Ehehe ^^**

 **Okay, makasih atas partisipasi kalian dengan menyumbangkan waktu kalian membaca ff ini, memberikan review, menyumbangkan favorite dan follow kalian kepada ff ini. Pokoknya mah, lope yu buat yang udah berpartisipasi.**

 **.**

 **[28.05.16]**

 **-EllaBeckham.**


End file.
